Ce jeu que l'on ne maîtrise pas
by Maeli-chan
Summary: Coups bas et manipulations sont de redoutables armes dans les mains d'Ambre. Si redoutables et efficaces qu'Héloïse décide de les utiliser elle-même, avec l'aide de ses amis Alexy et Armin, pour se venger des calomnies dont la cruelle blonde l'a rendue victime. Mais quand on essaie de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, on peut se retrouver soi-même perdu.
1. Partie 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_

J'ai écrit cette petite histoire il y a quelques années mais ne l'avait publiée que sur le forum d'AS. Me décider à la poster ici m'a donné la motivation de la relire sérieusement pour la corriger et l'améliorer un peu :)

Hormis le personnage principal, Héloïse, aucun des personnages présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent ; ils sont partie intégrante du jeu Amour sucré.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Amertume. Ce goût qui me collait au palais depuis huit jours, c'était de l'amertume. Pas l'amertume douce des amandes dans la confiture d'abricot, oh non ! Un sale goût qui me restait en travers de la gorge dès que je déglutissais : je n'avais même plus envie de parler. Je mis la tête sous l'eau et laissai l'eau choquer mes tympans. Ce bain était une bénédiction, je pouvais enfin être tranquille.

« _Héloïse ! Sors de l'eau, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte !_ »

Presque tranquille. Je soupirai : qui osait donc troubler ma tranquillité à une heure pareille ? J'avais pourtant bien prévenu ma prof de natation que ce n'était pas la peine de venir me chercher ce soir, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'aligner deux brasses. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour enfiler quelque chose avant d'éconduire ce visiteur importun. Mais ce n'était pas celui auquel je m'attendais.

« _Oh mon Dieu, Hélo, tu ressembles à un vieux sac habillée comme ça !_

_\- Alexy ?_ »

Vêtu de son éternelle veste orange et portant son casque audio vert autour du cou, l'énergumène aux cheveux bleu électrique qui me tenait lieu de meilleur ami se tenait devant moi, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le quelque chose que j'avais revêtu : un T-shirt XXL de mon père m'arrivant à mi-cuisses, délavé, tâché et troué sur le flanc gauche. Ultra sexy. Je relevai la tête vers mon visiteur surprise et esquissai un sourire un peu forcé.

« _Charrie pas, je savais pas que tu comptais me faire une visite. C'est ton jour de bonté ? Ou alors tu as des cours à rattraper ?_

_\- Très drôle. Je suis venue pour te sortir ma p'tite Hélo ! Le taxi des frères Dormieux est à tes ordres ce soir, profite !_

_\- Armin est là aussi ?_

_\- Yep, dans la voiture ! J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de lâcher Internet, alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher de te préparer avant qu'il change d'avis …_

_\- Al' … C'est très gentil mais j'ai pas très envie de sortir. Pas ce soir._ »

Je vis son sourire se changer en moue déçue. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à mon refus, mais visiblement il avait voulu espérer jusqu'au dernier moment. Je ne doutais pas que dès qu'Armin apprendrait l'issue de notre conversation, il voudrait tout de suite rentrer - nul doute qu'Alexy avait utilisé l'argument « jeune fille en détresse » pour le décrocher de son écran, aussi mon absence ferait-elle perdre tout son sens à sa présence. Pauvre Al'. Lui qui aimait tant sortir, je m'en voulais un peu de le lâcher comme ça. Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux mouillés et me prit la main pour m'attirer contre lui. J'aimais son odeur de menthe poivrée mélangée à celle du parfum que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire. Un havre de fraîcheur et de paix, voilà ce qu'était Alexy pour moi, surtout en cette période médiocre de mon existence.

« _Tu gères pas, Hélo._

_\- Je sais. Demain, vous voulez venir dîner ? Je ferais des coquilles Saint-Jacques poêlées._ »

Il desserra son étreinte et me fit un clin d'œil en répondant qu'ils se feraient un plaisir d'accepter l'invitation, son frère et lui. Puis il tourna les talons et s'installa au volant de la voiture bleue qui attendait devant mon portail. Armin, sur le siège passager, m'adressa un signe de la main auquel je répondis en souriant : même s'il était moins démonstratif que son frère, je savais qu'il m'aimait beaucoup aussi. La pensée que je pourrais toujours compter sur eux chassa un instant mes idées noires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'affalai sur mon lit et songeai à ce qui me retenait prostrée chez moi par un si beau vendredi soir : Dakota. Enfin, Dakota et Charlotte, plus précisément. Dakota est mon petit ami. Euh, était, je veux dire. Lapsus. Il l'était jusqu'à ce que cette peste me le pique. Mais ce n'était pas elle, le cerveau de l'opération, et je le savais pertinemment : c'était sa meilleure amie, Ambre, la reine du lycée, celle qui pouvait faire et défaire la réputation de quelqu'un en une seule journée et qui menait la vie sociale de chacun à la baguette, selon son bon plaisir.

N'allez pas croire que je suis du genre à me laisser faire. Je ne suis pas idiote, je n'avais pas été non plus lui chercher des noises pour risquer de m'enfoncer jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis toute la fin de ma scolarité. Mais j'avais eu le malheur de marcher par erreur sur ses platebandes : je trainais trop avec son frère à son goût. Nathaniel étant le délégué principal du lycée et celui de ma classe, ça avait été difficile de faire autrement. Mais c'était surtout quand on avait commencé à se mettre à côté en classe qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié. Cette demoiselle avait visiblement un grave brother complex.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien entre moi et son frère : pour preuve, je sortais avec Dakota depuis trois mois ! Certes, je savais que Nathaniel m'aimait bien. Je le savais parce qu'il m'avait fait des avances lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée qui l'avait poussé à m'avouer des choses qu'il aurait, en temps normal, certainement gardées pour lui. C'était un gentil garçon. Mais j'avais flashé sur Dakota, je commençais vraiment à bien l'aimer, aussi avais-je repoussé mon voisin de classe et nous avions repris nos rapports comme si de rien n'était. Je pense qu'il est passé à autre chose, depuis.

Mais je crois qu'Ambre a eu vent de cette histoire. Parce que dès la semaine suivante, elle avait commencé à me faire des sales coups. Au début, ça m'était complètement égal : les boulettes de papier mâché dans le casier, les gribouillis sur la table, si ça l'amusait, pourquoi pas. Mais la semaine dernière, elle avait eu une idée bien plus brillante pour m'en faire baver, et je ne pouvais pas nier sa réussite. La jolie blonde permanentée était toujours suivie de près par deux pimbêches, une asiatique un peu superficielle et une brune prétentieuse. Li et Charlotte. Et cette dernière reluquait Dakota depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu. Vous pensez bien que ça n'avait pas échappé à Ambre. Aussi, elle s'est arrangée pour aller dans la même boîte que nous un vendredi soir, alors qu'Alexy et Armin nous accompagnaient. Apparemment, elle avait raconté à tout le monde qu'Al' et moi nous étions embrassés : Charlotte en avait profité pour mettre le grappin sur Dake en se trémoussant outrageusement devant lui. Mon Dakota, dont j'étais si fière, mon beau surfeur blond, bronzé et au corps de rêve sublimé par des tatouages ethniques m'avait filé entre les doigts.

Je sais, on dirait que je ne l'aimais que pour son physique : mais non ! J'aimais son caractère charmeur, son audace, son talent pour trouver les mots et les gestes qui me faisaient plaisir. Sauf que je m'étais bien fait avoir : ce talent, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ne montrait qu'à moi, en réalité c'était un foutu opportuniste qui changeait de bord quand ça l'arrangeait. S'il avait vraiment tenu à moi, il n'aurait pas laissé Charlotte jouer de ses charmes de cet air intéressé ; il ne l'aurait pas embrassée et plus si affinités, et surtout, il ne m'aurait pas dit que je n'étais qu'un entrainement pour lui avant de s'attaquer aux reines du lycée. Petit con, va.

Depuis ce vendredi, j'arrivais en cours pile à la sonnerie, repartais en me hâtant dès la fin de la dernière heure, et ne sortais plus le soir. Ça avait l'avantage de me forcer à travailler, puisque je ne pouvais pas me retrancher chez moi tous les week-ends sans ne rien faire. Les gens du lycée me fuyaient comme la peste : j'étais la fille qui avait trompé son mec, lequel s'était consolé avec la gentille Charlotte grâce à Ambre qui les avait réunis. Tout le monde avait beau savoir qu'Alexy était gay, ça ne gênait personne - après tout, comme lui et Armin étaient jumeaux, c'était peut-être le second que j'avais embrassé… Il y avait forcément une explication - personne ne semblait pouvoir concevoir que ce bruit de couloir pouvait être un ramassis de mensonges. Les ragots sont souvent bien plus palpitants que le fond de vérité dont ils peuvent s'inspirer.

Al' et Armin étaient mes amis depuis la primaire : on s'était rencontrés à la piscine un été, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis on avait découvert qu'on habitait dans le même quartier et on s'était retrouvés ensemble au collège. On ne s'était alors plus quittés. Je n'avais jamais eu de copain avant Dakota, et ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé, ni l'un ni l'autre. J'avais été trop aveugle pour comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient en lui - un Apollon qui lorgnaient sur les jupes des autres pendant qu'il m'enlaçait - et voilà où j'en étais aujourd'hui.

Les seules personnes qui ne m'ignoraient pas depuis l'incident se comptaient sur les doigts de la main : hormis les frères Dormieux, la timide Violette et l'adorable Iris étaient les seules à ne pas avoir coupé les ponts avec moi. Nathaniel s'était défilé et avait pris place à côté d'une autre en classe. Bien entendu, il y avait aussi des gens complètement indifférents aux rumeurs, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils allaient compatir à ma mésaventure - et heureusement d'ailleurs, la pitié aurait peut-être été encore plus humiliante que les médisances. Je m'endormis sur ces pensées, épuisée de ressasser encore et encore ces scènes si désagréables dans ma tête.

Je retrouvai Alexy et Armin le lendemain soir devant ma porte, armés chacun d'un bouquet de coquelicots un peu défraîchis. Mes fleurs préférées. Je les embrassai tous les deux et les laissai s'installer à table pendant que je faisais griller mes coquilles Saint-Jacques : ma mère était de garde à l'hôpital ce soir-là et mon père chez un ami pour regarder un match de foot. Avachie entre les deux jumeaux dans le canapé, je zappai sur toutes les chaines à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Alexy me prit la télécommande des mains.

« _C'est nous les invités, on choisit !_

_\- Al', donne-moi ça !_

_\- Hors de question. J'ai ramené un DVD qui devrait te plaire. The Duchess ! »_

_Il sortit de son sac posé derrière le canapé une boîte rectangulaire de bon augure : j'aimais beaucoup ce genre de films historiques un peu romantiques mais pas trop. Mais je doutais que les garçons puissent supporter ça plus d'une heure. Alexy détestait les films tristes, par-dessus le marché._

_« Euh … Al', t'es sûr ?_

_\- Puisqu'il te le propose, tu ne vas pas dire non, si ? Allez, fais-toi un peu plaisir Héloïse. C'est pas en t'astreignant à un régime d'ermite que tu vas digérer ce qu'a fait cet imbécile._ »

Cette tirade d'Armin m'arracha un petit sourire : il n'avait pas tort. C'était simplement que je m'en voulais beaucoup - dans cette histoire, j'avais manqué de confiance en leur jugement et complètement biaisé le mien, ce n'était pas très glorieux. Et puis leur réputation en avait aussi pâti, même si les dégâts étaient moindres. Dans une semaine, on les aurait oubliés, alors que j'en avais encore pour des mois avec toutes les saletés de détails mensongers qu'Ambre s'amusait maintenant à répandre sur mon compte.

Comme je m'y attendais, Armin s'endormit au bout d'une heure, la tête posée sur mes genoux. J'étais moi-même bien installée contre Alexy, passionnée par les mésaventures de la duchesse. Son mari, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, lui faisait subir le comble de l'humiliation en abritant sous son toit sa maitresse, qui n'était autre qu'une amie de la duchesse elle-même, coupable ainsi à mon sens de la pire des trahisons. Et c'est là qu'une idée me vint. Une idée dégoûtante, j'en avais bien conscience, mais qui me paraissait absolument brillante : et si je me vengeais d'Ambre en la battant à son propre jeu ? J'en voulais beaucoup à Nathaniel de m'avoir fuie suite à ma baisse de popularité. Il m'évitait peut-être, mais en m'y appliquant, je me sentais capable de le séduire juste le temps nécessaire à faire enrager Ambre : elle ne reviendrait plus jamais me chercher des poux sur le dessus de la tête. Alexy me regarda avec un air suspicieux en me voyant m'emballer toute seule pour une raison en apparence inexistante, mais ne posa pas de questions.

Je me surpris à bailler lorsque le générique de fin défila une heure plus tard. Armin choisit ce moment pour se réveiller et déclara qu'il allait rentrer : le samedi soir, il jouait en ligne presque toute la nuit avec des gens rencontrés sur des forums. Alexy le supplia d'attendre encore un peu mais c'était peine perdue. Pendant que son frère faisait chauffer le moteur, il me demanda sur le pas de la porte ce que j'avais en tête : j'affichais un sourire en coin machiavélique presque incontrôlable depuis mon éclair de génie une heure plus tôt.

« _Je pensais à jouer un petit tour à Ambre. Un peu comme dans le film, tu sais._

_\- Arrête Hélo, tu vaux mieux que ça. Ambre ne mérite même pas ton attention. Et c'est plutôt à Dake que tu devrais en vouloir, si tu veux mon avis._

_\- Je lui en veux aussi … Plus qu'à elle. Mais je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Si je flirte un peu avec Nathaniel, Ambre en sera verte et lui ne pourra que regretter de m'avoir jeté vu que ça me rendra convoitée, donc désirable._

_\- C'est pas l'idée du siècle, si tu veux mon avis. Quitte à sortir avec quelqu'un pour donner le change, tu pourrais plutôt choisir Armin, au moins tu ne jouerais pas avec les sentiments puisqu'il serait dans le coup._

_\- Mais ça ne fera pas enrager Ambre, Armin ne fait pas partie de son territoire. Et j'ai pas envie de vous utiliser, tous les deux. Je vous aime trop pour ça !_

_\- Ma p'tite Hélo, tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, je sens que le film t'a un peu retourné le cerveau, j'voudrais pas que tu me sautes dessus dans un accès d'amour incontrôlé !_ », me lança Alexy en riant. Il déposa un baiser affectueux sur ma joue et monta dans la voiture, qui démarra deux secondes plus tard et s'éloigna dans la nuit. Il avait beau dire, cette idée ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête. Je crois que je cherchais à tout prix à faire quelque chose, à cesser de voir mon présent défiler sous mes yeux sans avoir la moindre influence sur lui. J'allais reprendre les choses en mains.


	2. Partie 2

**SUITE**

Le lundi matin, je me levai avec une détermination qui m'avait manqué manquée depuis dix jours : me lever pour aller en cours avait enfin un sens. Je choisis avec soin mes vêtements : un pull bordeaux tombant négligemment sur mes épaules pour en laisser une à l'air libre, un jean slim bleu marine qui mettait en valeur mes jambes fines et musclées par la natation. Je relevai mes mèches brunes en une queue de cheval pour dégager mon visage, et je pris le temps de me maquiller impeccablement - chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis ce terrible soir. Je clignai des yeux devant mon miroir : bon, je n'étais pas une reine de beauté comme pouvait l'être Ambre, mais je n'étais pas désagréable à regarder non plus. J'étais prête pour ma séquence séduction.

Je retrouvai Alexy et Armin dans la classe à mon arrivée au lycée. Le premier fronça les sourcils : mon brusque changement d'attitude le rendit suspicieux après notre discussion du samedi soir. Son frère, lui, m'accueillit à bras ouverts, satisfait de mon regain d'énergie en ce début de semaine. Je vis que Nathaniel avait posé ses affaires au premier rang : bon, ça ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! J'étalai en vitesse les miennes sur la place voisine, enclenchant des murmures de désapprobation immédiats - vous comprenez, je risquais de mettre en danger la vertu de notre pur et chaste délégué principal. Il n'était pas encore revenu à sa place, certainement occupé avec de la paperasse quelconque. Alexy, qui s'était assis derrière moi à côté de la petite Violette, se pencha en avant et me glissa à l'oreille : « _Héloïse, commence pas à jouer à des jeux que tu ne maitrises pas_ ». Je lui répondis sans me retourner de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi et l'arrivée de notre professeur mit fin à la conversation. Nathaniel se décida enfin à rejoindre son siège et eut un moment d'absence en me découvrant à ses côtés : je crois qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il s'assit et m'adressa un petit sourire tout en me saluant d'un « _bonjour_ » prononcé à voix basse. A l'intercours, il sembla hésiter à se lever, puis renonça. Se mettant en travers de sa chaise pour me faire face, il engagea la conversation.

« _Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été côte à côte._

_\- Cinq jours de cours exactement._

_\- Oui, ça doit être ça. Je suis content que tu sois revenue, Peggy commençait à me fatiguer. Elle ne s'arrête jamais de parler !_ »

Alors là, il était gonflé. Revenue ? Mais c'était lui qui était parti, que je sache ! Je me mordais les joues pour ne pas lui lancer une remarque cinglante à ce sujet et adoptais mon plus beau sourire en me murant dans le silence. Je préférais éviter de répondre, ma voix risquait de sonner faux.

La réaction des jumeaux ne se fit pas attendre : Alexy se ficha de moi le midi même en m'assurant que je ressemblais à un canard boiteux quand j'essayais de jouer de mes atouts auprès du délégué. Je le savais, que je n'étais pas une dragueuse née, mais là il y allait fort. Armin, lui, fut plus amusé qu'autre chose par l'idée que je m'étais mise en tête une fois qu'Alexy la lui expliqua. Il n'aimait pas du tout Ambre, la trouvant fatigante et superficielle. Il ne pouvait pas supporter Dakota, et Nathaniel lui était complètement indifférent, alors il était même prêt à m'aider ! Son frère fit la moue en s'en rendant compte et nous laissa tous les deux pour rejoindre Violette à l'extérieur - il faisait beau et il aimait bien la regarder dessiner, la jeune fille étant une artiste plutôt douée. Je crois qu'elle aussi aimait bien Alexy, et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas refusé une relation plus … Sérieuse avec lui, si cela avait été possible.

Armin et moi avions convenu d'un code les semaines suivantes : dès qu'il apercevait Nathaniel, il se débrouillait pour me le faire savoir et éloigner toute personne gênante qui aurait pu interrompre ma conversation avec lui. Le pauvre, il avait même dû trouver une excuse pour tenir la jambe à Li pendant dix minutes - un véritable exploit, il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture. Je crois que le délégué principal était partagé entre le plaisir de me fréquenter et la crainte que ça ne lui retombe dessus, car il jetait souvent un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui quand il savait sa sœur ou une de ses sbires dans les parages. Ça me contrariait un peu, étant donné que je faisais ça pour la faire enrager elle. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

J'aimais bien Nathaniel. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'on attache tant d'importance à son image, et surtout qu'on puisse à ce point dénigrer une amie pendant une semaine sous prétexte qu'elle avait perdu l'estime des autres, sans même vérifier si ce qu'on disait était vrai ni s'excuser ensuite lorsqu'on revenait vers elle. Ce sentiment de reproche m'aidait à garder la tête froide, je crois, à ne pas oublier que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour moi.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un vendredi soir, les jumeaux Dormieux sonnèrent à ma porte : je leur ouvrai, déjà apprêtée à sortir pour fêter mon anniversaire. Je m'étais faite aussi belle que possible pour leur faire plaisir : j'avais revêtu une robe noire m'arrivant à mi-cuisses au décolleté plongeant dans le dos, et étais même allée jusqu'à enfiler les escarpins de 10 centimètres qu'Alexy avait tenu à m'acheter une fois où nous étions partis faire du shopping à Paris.

« _Waw, mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Héloïse ?_

_\- Tu sous-entends que je suis moche d'habitude ?_

_\- Tu sais bien qu'non ma p'tite Hélo. Prête pour la soirée de l'année ?_

_\- Plus que jamais. On va mettre le feu à la piste._

_\- Joyeux anniversaire ma p'tite Hélo !_ »

Il me souleva de terre, emporté par son enthousiasme, et je répondais affectueusement à son étreinte. Puis ce fut au tour d'Armin, qui me complimenta sur ma tenue et me serra contre lui, me chuchotant un joyeux anniversaire plus discret mais tout aussi agréable à l'oreille.

Je me hissai sur la banquette arrière où se trouvaient déjà Iris et Violette : la première parce que je l'aimais bien et que j'avais tenu à ce qu'elle vienne, sachant qu'elle aimait danser, et la seconde parce que je savais qu'Alexy appréciait sa compagnie et qu'il s'était mis en tête de lui trouver quelqu'un pour qu'elle cesse d'espérer qu'il change de bord.

La boite se trouvait à un petit quart d'heure de route. Armin se gara à quelques minutes à pieds et notre petit groupe se dirigea de concert vers l'entrée. Alexy et moi étions devenus des habitués à force, aussi rentra-t-on sans le moindre problème. Je vis Armin s'échapper rapidement vers le bar - je crois qu'il avait besoin d'un petit remontant pour supporter la foule, lui qui aimait si peu sortir : il faisait un effort surhumain pour mon anniversaire. Iris était déjà lancée sur la piste avec Alexy, complètement emballée par la musique. Quant à Violette, elle essayait tant bien que mal de modérer l'enthousiasme d'Al' à la faire danser - c'était peut-être un peu trop, la boite, pour une première soirée... Après avoir fait quelques pas avec mon meilleur ami, je rejoignis Armin au bar pour boire quelque chose. Je commandai une vodka-limonade pas trop dosée et posai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon compagnon en attendant d'être servie.

« _Hé, Hélo, regarde donc qui voilà._ »

Armin me désigna d'un coup de menton discret l'autre bout du bar, où se tenaient un groupe de filles : mais pas n'importe quel groupe de filles. Ambre, Charlotte, Li et leur amie Capucine trônaient là avec leurs airs de princesse, se prenant pour les reines de l'établissement. Et avec elle, Dakota et Nathaniel. Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre à aimer les endroits de débauche - bon d'accord, j'exagérai un peu mais ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Armin eut un sourire malicieux.

« _Miss, si tu me suis, je crois qu'on peut jouer très gros ce soir._ »

Je le regardai, incrédule. A quoi pensait-il ? Certes, nous étions complices au lycée dans notre lutte contre la blonde permanentée et le surfeur orgueilleux et égoïste. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que l'on puisse un jour poursuivre cette combine à l'extérieur des murs de l'établissement. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait faire, d'ailleurs : je n'allais pas draguer outrageusement Nathaniel à la manière d'une allumeuse de club sans être sûre de mon coup. Je sentais que je ne lui étais pas indifférente, mais à ce point, ça restait tout de même à voir. Surtout que cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas échapper au regard de sa sœur.

Armin ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et m'entraina par la main au centre de la piste, bien en vue du petit groupe. Il me fit faire un tour sur moi-même avant de m'attirer à lui en un sourire entendu : « Joues le jeu ». Il se colla à mon dos, les deux mains sur mes hanches, et commença à m'entrainer dans une danse sensuelle un peu malgré moi. Puis, comprenant où il voulait en venir, j'y mis du mien : une main dans les cheveux et l'autre bras levé vers le plafond, je descendis contre son torse en me courbant légèrement. Puis il me fit faire volte-face et colla son front au mien en engageant une de ses jambes entre les miennes en bougeant au rythme de la musique. L'air de lui dire des choses pas très catholiques, dans le souci de donner du crédit à mon rôle, je profitai de cette proximité pour discuter :

« _Je savais pas que tu dissimulais des talents de danseur. Al' va être vert s'il découvre que tu lui as caché ça._

_\- Interdiction formelle de lui dire ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Et puis aussi parce que ça m'amuse de voir le visage de Dakota se décomposer depuis tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il bave._ »

J'éclatai de rire. En effet, mon ex petit-ami semblait presque choqué de voir à quel point je m'étais dévergondée depuis notre rupture - enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais tant mieux s'il croyait ça, ça lui ferait regretter de m'avoir jetée pour une fille sans charme ni fougue. Armin mit un terme à la danse pour aller retrouver son frère qui discutait avec une jolie fille, me laissant seule sur la piste. Je décidai d'aller boire aux toilettes, assoiffée après cet effort théâtral. En ressortant de la salle d'eau, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Dake. Bin voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait celui-là ? Il s'appuya contre le mur d'une main et passa un doigt sous mon menton pour me relever la tête.

« _Salut ma belle. Ça te dirait une petite danse comme celle que tu viens de faire à l'instant ?_ »

Je fis mine de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Ma belle, rien que ça. Il aimait bien m'appeler comme ça quand on était ensemble. Bébé, aussi. J'aimais bien, mais je me rendais compte maintenant à quel point c'était dégradant dans sa bouche. Il rapprocha son visage du mien. Eurk. Certes, il était toujours aussi beau. Mais il ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais retomber dans le panneau, si ?

« _Allez bébé, tu ferais pas ça pour moi ? C'était vraiment trop sexy tu sais._ »

Ah, bah tiens, bébé, comme je vous le disais. Il me prenait vraiment pour une prune celui-là. J'attrapai son T-shirt et le tirai à moi pour coller ma bouche contre son oreille :

« _Désolée joli cœur, ta chance est déjà passée._ »

Et je le plantai là, sous les yeux de Charlotte qui avait assisté à la fin de la scène et était maintenant furieuse contre nous deux - sauf que moi, je n'avais rien à perdre avec elle. Et d'un. Ne restait plus qu'Ambre. Mais pas pour ce soir. Je rejoignis Alexy, Armin et Violette au bar et j'eu droit à deux verres gratuits pour mon anniversaire. Lorsque le patron m'en offrit un troisième, je refusai - il ne fallait pas non plus abuser. Mais il me détrompa : ce verre là, ce n'était pas de sa part mais de celle d'un garçon à quelques mètres de moi. Je tournai la tête en plissant les yeux, pensant à une plaisanterie d'Alexy qui était parti sans demander son reste quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Nath' ?_

_\- Bonsoir Héloïse. Et joyeux anniversaire._

_\- Euh, merci. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé !_

_\- Accepte, ça me fait plaisir._ »

Je bus en souriant, réjouie par cette gentille attention. Euh, non, je voulais dire par cette opportunité de me faire plaisir sans ne rien dépenser.

« _C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? On ne te voit jamais d'habitude._

_\- J'étais déjà venu une fois, mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas un adepte de ce genre d'endroits. Mais toi, tu as l'air d'y être comme un poisson dans l'eau._

_\- J'aime bien cet endroit. Alexy et moi sommes des habitués, on est toujours bien accueillis et l'ambiance est sympa sans pour autant qu'il y ait des poivrots à la sortie systématiquement._

_\- Ah. Alexy et toi venez souvent ? Sans son frère ?_

_\- Oh, Armin préfère qu'on se voit chez eux, il n'est pas très foule._

_\- Ah, vous vous voyez chez eux … Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air si mal ce soir._ »

Sa voix sonnait comme un reproche. Etait-il jaloux ? Cette hypothèse me fit plus plaisir encore que je ne m'y attendais. Peut-être l'avant-goût de la victoire. Je relançai la conversation.

« _Et toi, pourquoi tu es là alors, si tu ne te plais pas dans ce genre de soirées ?_

_\- On fête les 18 ans de Melody ce soir, c'était lundi dernier._

_\- Ambre est amie avec Melody ?_

_\- Non, Ambre vient tous les vendredis soirs ici avec ses amies. Je ne trouve pas ça très judicieux étant donné ses notes, mais mon père n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser …_ »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Il semblait réellement attristé par cette situation : il m'avait déjà parlé de son père, un tout petit peu, et il me semblait que ce dernier était très exigeant avec son fils ainé, tandis que sa fille cadette pouvait se permettre un nombre d'écarts de conduite incalculable avant de recevoir la moindre sanction. Désarmée devant sa détresse rendue transparente par l'alcool, je ne trouvais qu'une chose à faire : entourer ses épaules de mes bras un court instant, pour lui apporter un peu de ma joie. Il frissonna mais ne réagit pas. Puis Iris vint me chercher pour que je rejoigne les jumeaux et Violette, qui m'avaient commandé un gâteau à l'étage de la boite - privilège des habitués. Je dus laisser Nathaniel, qui partit dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre Melody, une fille de notre classe avec qui il s'entendait bien, et les autres élèves qui étaient venus ce soir à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

Le lundi suivant, je m'assis au premier rang comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis que j'avais repris contact avec Nathaniel : un peu myope, il préférait ne pas être trop loin du tableau pour s'abstenir de porter ses lunettes. Je discutais joyeusement avec Alexy et Armin quand il entra dans la salle. Il regarda vers nous, vit la place vide … et partit s'asseoir au troisième rang à côté de Melody. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? J'essayai de croiser son regard pour y lire une explication mais sans succès. En fait, il semblait m'éviter délibérément des yeux. Alexy me demanda si nous nous étions disputés vendredi soir : ce n'était pas du tout le cas et je ne voyais aucune raison à ce boycott inattendu. Mais ne trouvant pas de raison valable à aller m'en plaindre auprès de lui - après tout il n'était écrit nulle part que nous devions être voisins de classe tous les jours à toute heure, je laissai courir et profitai de la compagnie d'Armin, avec qui je ressassai la scène de la boite : il ne se lassait pas d'entendre le passage où Dakota se prenait le premier vent de sa vie.

Seulement, au bout de plusieurs jours, je commençai à m'inquiéter : peut-être Nathaniel était-il vraiment en colère contre moi pour une raison inconnue ? Non pas que cela m'embêtait, pas du tout, mais cela pouvait contrarier mes plans. Je décidai donc d'aller lui demander des comptes, dans la salle des délégués où j'étais presque sûre de le trouver à l'heure du repas. Melody, la seconde déléguée de notre classe, était avec lui je lui fis donc signe de me rejoindre dehors pour pouvoir l'interroger à l'abri des oreilles indésirables. Il haussa les sourcils en me voyant et me suivit dans le couloir.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- A toi de me le dire non ? Tu m'évites depuis lundi. On est censé être en froid ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas au courant._

_\- Non, je ne t'év …_

_\- Si tu m'évites Nath' ! Je suis pas idiote tout de même. Alors tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi !_

_\- Ne t'énerve pas Héloïse, je t'assure que c'est faux. Simplement j'ai cru te rendre service en laissant ma place à côté de toi à quelqu'un d'autre._

_\- En quoi veux-tu que le voisinage d'Armin me rende service ? On est presque voisins, je peux lui parler quand je veux. Dis plutôt que tu voulais te rapprocher de Melody._

_\- Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Tu n'es pas ma mère que je sache. Et puis contrairement à certaines il y a quelques semaines, j'ai bien le droit de me rapprocher de qui je veux puisque je suis libre._ »

Aoutch. Ça, c'était un coup bas dans les règles de l'art : j'avais presque oublié cette histoire de rumeur sur les jumeaux et moi après ma victoire du vendredi et mon anniversaire. Piquée au vif en voyant que même après des semaines de fréquentation Nathaniel n'avait toujours pas supposé que cette rumeur était montée de toutes pièces, je virai au rouge tomate et lui lançai le regard le plus noir que je pouvais.

« _Eh bien va la retrouver, ta Melody, Monsieur Je-suis-bien-propre-sur-moi ! Et n'essaye même plus de m'adresser la parole !_ »

Sur ces mots, je traversai le couloir à vitesse grand V et quittai le bâtiment. J'étais furieuse. Et surtout, ce sentiment d'amertume que j'avais tant détesté un mois plus tôt venait de refaire surface. En voyant ma tête, Violette comprit que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et prit certainement la décision de faire appel aux jumeaux puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Alexy m'accostait tout sourire pour me proposer une sortie shopping. Je me forçai à oublier l'injuste Nathaniel.

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais en train de coller une photo de mes amis prise le jour de mon anniversaire sur l'intérieur de la porte de mon casier, on tapota mon épaule du doigt. Je me retournai, pensant avoir affaire à Violette, mais mon visage fit la grimace en voyant à la place de ma gentille camarade une poupée blonde à l'air satisfait : Ambre, le retour. Elle riait déjà de ce qu'elle allait me dire, sauf que je ne voyais pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

« _Alors comme ça on s'est fait doubler par une déléguée sainte nitouche ?_ »

Ah, c'était donc ça. Je ne pensais pas que son frère pousserait l'affront jusqu'à lui raconter notre altercation. Elle poursuivit sans se préoccuper de ce que j'avais à répondre.

« _Ça doit pas être facile pour une allumeuse expérimentée dis-moi … Mais bon, c'est un des risques du métier quand on n'a rien pour soi !_

_\- Ambre, fais-moi plaisir, va cracher ton venin ailleurs, je te promets que j'ai eu ma dose._

_\- Fais pas l'innocente, Poiscaille, je sais très bien que t'essayais de te faire mon frère pour te venger. Mais vu ce qu'il pense de toi, t'aurais dû te douter que c'était foutu d'avance. Crois-moi, sa gentille petite sœur l'a bien averti de tes frasques avec Armin …_ »

Mon nom de famille, c'est Pascal. La reine du lycée avait trouvé amusant depuis notre première mésentente de le modifier un peu, rapport au fait que je faisais de la natation. Evidemment qu'elle avait deviné, comment j'avais pu être aussi naïve. J'avais envie de pleurer en pensant à toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu raconter à Nathaniel sur mon compte. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à un tel affront. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

« _Dégage d'ici Saint-Georges, tu pollues l'air._

_\- Ouais, et puis tu me fais mal aux yeux avec ta tronche fluo._ »

Les jumeaux. Je réprimai mon envie de leur sauter au cou et restai droite, faisant face à Ambre la tête haute et les yeux brillants. Tout comme moi, elle détestait se faire appeler par son nom de famille, et la réplique d'Alexy eut l'effet escompté. Elle vira au vert. Mais se ressaisit vite.

« _Tiens, salut les Dormieux. Alors comme ça vous vous la partagez maintenant ?_

_\- Ferme-la un peu. T'en as pas assez de mentir tout le temps ?_

_\- Non, ça me réussit bien pour l'instant, comme tu peux le voir. Par contre, ça coule les autres, dommage. Mais bon, je serais prête à te remonter à la surface sous quelques conditions mon petit Armin, t'es plutôt mignon, ce serait du gâchis de rester dans les basfonds du lycée jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

_\- S'il le fallait, je deviendrais gay plutôt que de sortir avec toi._ »

Je sentis Alexy lui donner un coup de coude réprobateur dans mon dos. Mais au moins, ç'eut le mérite de faire fuir Ambre, qui nous tourna le dos après avoir lancé un « _dommage_ » malicieux à Armin. Une fois l'ennemie hors de vue, Alexy s'empressa de râler.

« _Et alors, où est le mal à être gay hein ?_

_\- Alex, sérieux, j'ai dit ça pour elle, tu sais très bien que j'ai rien contre les gays._ »

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler sous mes yeux en riant. Je refermai mon casier resté ouvert tout ce temps, puis attrapai la main qu'Al' me tendait avec reconnaissance. On rentra tous les trois à la maison dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'enthousiasme de mon meilleur ami me faisant vite oublier ma mésaventure.

Alors que je dînais avec mon père, je reçus un texto plutôt inattendu. De Nathaniel.

« _Tu es libre ce soir ?_ »

Euh, je crois qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que je voulais dire par «_ n'essaye même plus de m'adresser la parole_ ». J'avais natation, de toute manière, aussi m'empressai-je de répondre négativement à sa question avant de filer à la piscine. Je tombai des nues en rencontrant le délégué principal en en ressortant une heure plus tard. Je fis mine de ne pas le voir mais il m'attrapa par le poignet.

« _Héloïse, attends. Faut qu'on parle._

_\- Ah bon ? T'es certain que Melody cautionne ça ?_

_\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Viens, on va s'asseoir dans ma voiture._ »

Je le suivais, intriguée par ce comportement inhabituel venant de sa part. Je pris place côté passager et attendis patiemment qu'il se décide à m'expliquer ce qui l'avait fait venir à 22 heures devant la piscine juste pour me voir.

« _Je crois que je te dois des excuses. Je vous ai entendues vous disputer, toi et Ambre, aujourd'hui. Je l'ai entendu avouer qu'elle me racontait n'importe quoi sur toi. Alors vraiment, Héloïse, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Mais en même temps, toi et Armin collez si bien ensemble, ce n'était pas si incroyable de penser que tu avais réalisé que tu l'aimais alors que tu étais avec Dake seulement parce qu'il te plaisait. Je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble, vu votre danse de vendredi dernier._ »

Je rougis en réalisant que ce n'était pas complètement idiot comme raisonnement, quand on ne connaissait pas les détails de ma relation avec les jumeaux. Même si j'avais des raisons de lui en vouloir, il n'était pas le seul coupable de sa méprise.

« _Euh, vendredi dernier, c'est une longue histoire. Mais il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre moi et Armin, ça j'peux te l'assurer. Par contre, ça ne te donnait pas le droit de m'éviter comme ça quand la rumeur a éclaté : t'aurais pu me demander des comptes directement ! Mais bon, de toute façon, moi non plus j'ai pas été clean dans cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je t'en voulais tellement que je me suis dit qu'en me rapprochant de toi et en te laissant ensuite, je te ferais comprendre ce que j'avais vécu en plus de me venger de ta sœur._

_\- Je vois. On a été aussi stupides l'un que l'autre._

_\- Oui … Je crois qu'on est quittes, Nath'._

_\- Oui, on est quittes. Je te ramène chez toi._ »

Le trajet se fit en silence. Puis je descendis de la voiture en murmurant un « bonne nuit » étranglé avant de rentrer chez moi. Je dormis mal, sans trop savoir pourquoi.


	3. Partie 3

**SUITE ET FIN**

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais chez Alexy qui avait par malchance attrapé une angine carabinée. Il devait aller au cinéma avec Violette, mais n'étant pas en état, Armin s'était dévoué pour ne pas laisser la pauvre Violette toute seule. Du coup, il m'avait proposé de passer pour chouchouter son frère, ce que j'avais accepté avec plaisir. Je me morfondais dans ma chambre, de toute façon. Affalés tous les deux sur son lit, le nez au plafond, on écoutait le requiem de Mozart pour élargir notre culture musicale.

« _T'as l'air encore plus amorphe que moi ma p'tite Hélo._

_\- M'en parle pas, depuis la semaine dernière je me traine une démotivation monstre._ »

Et pourtant, il s'en était passé, des choses, depuis la semaine précédente : Nathaniel avait engueulé sa sœur en lui racontant qu'il était au courant de tous ses mensonges et elle avait perdu tout crédit auprès de lui. J'étais bel et bien vengée. Nathaniel et moi nous évitions depuis, un certain malaise demeurant puisque nous n'avions été fichus ni l'un ni l'autre d'être à la hauteur pour une amitié sincère et solide. Et moi, j'avais perdu ma pêche de d'habitude. Comme si un petit gout d'amertume subsistait. Alexy me fit un sourire énigmatique qui faisait presque peur vu les cernes qu'il affichait à cause de sa maladie.

« _Je t'avais dit que tu maitrisais pas ce jeu._ »

Il se prenait pour Maitre Yoda, à me balancer comme ça des phrases énigmatiques sorties de nulle part ? Voyant que je cogitais, il précisa sa pensée. Selon lui, c'était bien simple : Nathaniel me manquait. Et si c'était bien ça, alors je n'avais qu'à tout faire pour racheter ma conduite tant qu'il était encore temps.

« _Tu divagues Al', c'est la fièvre. J'en ai plus rien à faire de Nathaniel._

_\- Si tu le dis ma p'tite Hélo !_ »

Il se fichait de moi en plus. Je lui donnai un petit coup dans les côtes pour protester sans l'achever - j'aurai pu le mettre par terre sans problème vu la fièvre qu'il se trainait. Un grand romantique, Al', toujours à chercher l'amour même là où il n'était pas. C'est vrai quoi, si c'était parce que Nathaniel me manquait que j'étais molle du genou, je l'aurai su.

Pourtant, je voulus en avoir le cœur net. Aussi, quand quelques jours plus tard Armin me raconta qu'il devait aller rendre une dispense pour le cross du lycée - truquée, j'en étais sûre, mais impossible de lui faire avouer, je me proposai d'aller la porter moi-même au délégué principal. Alexy allait bien voir que ça ne me faisait rien de le revoir.

Je toquai et la voix de Nathaniel de l'autre côté de la porte m'autorisa à entrer. Il parut surpris en me voyant.

« _Tiens, Héloïse ? Tu veux quelque chose ?_

_\- J'ai une autorisation à rendre de la part d'Armin._ »

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux et s'approcha de moi.

« _Tu fais ses courses maintenant ?_

_\- N'importe quoi, c'était juste sur mon chemin._

_\- Bien sûr._ »

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Je lui avais déjà dit qu'entre Armin et moi ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Voyant que je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre, il poursuivit.

« _Il suffirait que tu lui demandes pour qu'il se mette avec toi. Tu es la seule pour qui il fait des efforts en dehors de son frère. Et on ne danse pas comme ça entre amis. Tu n'avais pas l'air si mal contre lui sur la piste de danse d'ailleurs._ »

Il me chauffait les oreilles, là. Il n'avait rien compris à ce que je lui avais dit ! Bouillonnant de rage, je serrai le poing. Ça me déplaisait qu'il pense ça de moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il ait encore cette image de moi et Armin ensemble. C'était ridicule. Et puis, ce n'était pas Armin que j'aimais. Euh, non, je n'aimais pas Armin, je voulais dire. Il fallait qu'il le sache.

« _Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Armin et moi, on sait très bien ce qu'il en est. T'as pas le droit de me dire ça !_

_\- Et pourquoi ? Après tout, vu qu'on ne se parle plus, je vois pas ce que ça peut te faire que je pense ça de toi._

_\- Ça me fait que j'ai pas envie que tu t'imagines des choses entre moi et Armin ! Je ne sors pas avec lui et ça ne sera jamais le cas !_ »

Nathaniel s'approcha encore plus près de moi, me forçant à reculer contre la porte que j'avais refermée derrière moi en entrant. Il se baissa à hauteur de mes yeux et planta ses prunelles ocre dans les miennes. Il joua avec une de mes mèches, l'air amusé.

« _Très bien. Tu ne sors pas avec Armin. Et en quoi c'est important que je le sache ?_ »

J'avais envie de pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'avais l'impression de passer à la casserole. Je bégayai sans réfléchir :

« _P… Parce que je ne veux pas que tu … Que tu penses que …_ »

Il plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur de chaque côté de mon visage et me dévisagea d'un regard autoritaire.

« _Dis-le. Que je pense que quoi ?_

_\- Que … Que la place n'est pas libre …_ »

Sa bouche ferma la mienne et mit fin à mes pénibles bégaiements. C'était un baiser commencé violemment mais qui se radoucit très vite, laissant place à une tendresse que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de savourer en fermant les yeux de bonheur. Je ne savais pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait faire autant de bien. Il y mit pourtant fin, alors que j'appréhendai le moment où j'allai devoir répondre de mes actes devant lui - alors je m'étais menti à moi-même pendant tout ce temps ?

« _Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu t'en rendes compte !_ »

Il passa une main dans ses boucles blondes, un sourire désespérément charmant aux lèvres. Il me raconta que la seule personne à qui je savais mentir, c'était à moi-même. Que ce qui lui plaisait chez moi, c'était la sincérité systématique des sentiments que je laissais transparaitre. Qu'il avait compris que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui à l'instant même où mon visage s'était tordu en une grimace quand il avait sous-entendu qu'il comptait se rapprocher de Melody et plus si affinités. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, presque fascinée par le mouvement de ses lèvres desquelles j'avais à peine pu décrocher depuis qu'elles s'étaient éloignées des miennes. Je crois que je souriais un peu béatement. Il s'en rendit compte et cessa de parler pour me prendre par la taille. Il passa ses doigts dans mes mèches brunes et s'apprêtait à m'embrasser à nouveau - ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire - quand Melody voulut entrer dans la salle, ce qui posa problème puisque nous étions appuyés contre la porte. Je fus un peu contrariée de devoir renoncer à un nouvel échange de tendresse mais Nathaniel me chuchota à l'oreille qu'on avait désormais « tout le temps qu'on voulait devant nous ». Cela me fit sourire, alors qu'un doux frisson me parcourait l'échine.

Par une soirée presque estivale, j'avais décidé d'inviter Nathaniel à se joindre à Al', Armin, moi et Violette dans le jardin des jumeaux. Cela faisait quelques semaines que je vivais une parfaite idylle avec le délégué principal et je tenais à ce que les garçons le connaissent un peu mieux, j'avais vraiment envie qu'ils s'apprécient. Quand j'avais expliqué ça à Alexy, il s'était fichu de moi - il avait l'impression que je le prenais pour mon père, cette andouille. Et Armin n'avait pas été mieux d'ailleurs. Mais bon, j'espérais qu'ils feraient un effort.

Quand mon beau blond sonna à la porte, je me levai pour aller lui ouvrir - j'étais chez les Dormieux presque comme chez moi et surtout je préférai prendre les devants. Il m'embrassa tendrement et éclata de rire en voyant mon anxiété - je crois que j'étais la seule à prendre au sérieux ces présentations qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Je l'emmenai dans le jardin, où nous trouvions Alexy debout, se tenant très droit, Violette qui servait du soda à tout le monde et Armin allongé dans son transat. Alexy s'avança vers Nathaniel avec un air très solennel complètement feint. Il tendit la main à Nathaniel. Je craignais le pire.

« _Bonsoir jeune homme, je suis le père de Mademoiselle Pascal. Je vous la confie mais je vous préviens, c'est pas un cadeau !_

_\- Al' !_ »

Ah, celui-là ! Mais Nathaniel sembla rentrer dans son jeu et lui rendit sa poignée de main en lui répondant qu'il espérait être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Armin nous rejoignit avec un sourire.

« _Salut Nathaniel._

_\- Salut Armin._

_\- Bon, on est désolés qu'Héloïse t'ait stressé avec son histoire, elle avait peur qu'on s'étripe tous les trois au lieu de faire ami-ami tu comprends. Maintenant que t'es rassurée Hélo, on peut aller boire un truc tous ensemble ?_ »

Je me détendis en voyant que le courant passait très bien. J'avais peur que ça ne fonctionne pas trop entre Armin et Nathaniel. A un moment de la soirée, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi, Alexy évoqua une possible sortie à notre boite favorite pour clore notre rendez-vous - ça devenait une véritable habitude depuis que j'étais majeure. J'entendis Armin chuchoter quelque chose à Nathaniel et voulut tout de suite savoir de quoi il s'agissait - mon petit ami semblait très intéressé.

« _Je lui disais que je pouvais lui apprendre à danser avec toi s'il voulait._

_\- Ça me parait être une expérience intéressante !_

_\- Armin, t'aurais pu t'abstenir !_ »

Je ne me voyais pas trop réitérer l'expérience de reine des allumeuses avec Nathaniel, ça aurait tout de suite un côté plus … Euh, plus perturbant. Bin oui, autant Armin ne me faisait aucun effet, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du beau blond avec qui j'étais aux anges depuis quelques semaines. Je me demandai si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir présenté aux jumeaux alors qu'ils pouvaient lui faire la liste de tous mes défauts et petits trucs cachés qui pourraient lui donner un avantage sérieux sur moi. Mais en même temps, cette situation me faisait vraiment plaisir. Plus aucun goût amer n'était revenu depuis que Nath' et moi nous étions expliqués et maintenant que les trois hommes de ma vie étaient bien partis pour s'entendre, je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurai pu demander de plus.


End file.
